College Experiences
by Moxie2
Summary: Sororities and Fraternities are on exhibition.


College Experience

Her hands remained shoved in her pockets as the three of them walked past the never-ending amount of tables on exhibition. That familiar sight of girls in collars and cotton knitted sweater behind booths suddenly came flooding back. Despite their charity work and their "reach out to humanity" attitude, she couldn't help but loathe their new found obsession with themselves. The humanitarians had become just as shallow as their previous counterparts after their fame skyrocketed them to be America's Sorority Sweethearts and they made a breakthrough with Barbara Walters. 

The rest of the league ranged from the stereotypical beer guzzlers in the fraternity to business suit clad entrepreneurs. The production was complete with the co-ed Goth associations and EFWH, or The Entrepreneurs of Feminist Women Hood. 

Sabrina tapped her on the shoulder. "See anything you like?" 

Roxie opened her mouth to say something but closed it immediately when Morgan's voice came into earshot. "Not so much polish!"

Morgan held out her fingers as several rushes tended her nails. Morgan stopped in front of the three. "Oh, you're here!"

"Unfortunately," Roxie mumbled, followed by an, "Ow!" when Sabrina elbowed her in the ribs.

"So Morgan, any suggestions?" Sabrina inquired.

"Mine would be good."

"So we can stay up at all hours brushing your hair and polishing your shoes?" 

"Well actually…" She caught their look and changed her mind. "The thought never came to my mind!" They rolled their eyes, smirking at the rushes troubling themselves with the perfection of their Resident Advisor's nails. Sabrina turned back to her roommate. "Again…what sorority did were you thinking of joining?" 

"Get out of my sun!" Morgan shouted, interrupting, and the pledges got out of her sun, mumbling apologies to the Alpha Beta Pie sister. 

"EFWH," Roxie fit in. Morgan threw her head back in laughter and a rush brushed her hair back in place. 

"What?" Roxie asked offended that the only decent sorority would manage to get laughed at.

"What do you mean, 'what?'?" Morgan mimicked. 

"You have a problem with my sorority?" 

"You're joining the society of Estrogen-less Females and Whores in Heat?"

Roxie scowled and smacked a laughing Miles across the back of his head. He held his head while he frowned. "What are you joining Miles?" 

"I was originally planning on joining the Alpha Beta Observers, but due to them losing their funding because of government suspicion, my father's paid great money to accept me to the AFGU."

"AFGU?" He held up a brochure featuring a college student in a suit and a briefcase at his side with an ear to ear grin on his face.

"The American Financiers Gamma Union." 

The two girls not attached to rushes grinned. "Girls," Morgan stated bluntly and pointed to Miles shoulder. The girls placed a thin cloth on his shoulder and Morgan placed her hand on it. "Miles, I've met very many future partners at AFGU. It shouldn't be so bad. And you might even learn not to be so cheap." She grinned with that virtuous broad smile and patted him on the back before leading her rushes away and being followed by fellow sisters such as Lucy, and Marsha, last years humanitarian rushes, with their own servants. 

Miles looked shocked or speechless if anything. "I-I'm not cheap!" Morgan just waved her hand of manicured nails as she walked. "Do you think I'm cheap?" He turned to the other housemates.

"Well-uh…"

"You know, Miles…there's no clear answer for that."

"You think I'm cheap…"

Sabrina put an arm around his back. "You're…frugal." 

Roxie joined Sabrina in the support of his back. "Let's face it Sabrina, the boy's cheap." 

"Oh yeah? Well from now on, I, Miles Goodman, am no longer cheap!" Roxie let her arm drop and snorted. "Yeah…okay." He drew away from Sabrina and attempted to persuade Roxie. "You don't think I can do it?" 

"I'm just saying that's it not something you're used to."

"I can do it. I can go a whole week without being cheap!"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves Miles. Join the frat first."

Miles held his offended glare and stalked away from Roxie over to the booth of business suits. Roxie laughed to herself. "Wow…look at him go."

"You really messed with his head."

The brunette only grinned wider, "Yeah…." 

"So, what about you Sabrina. What are your teen dreams?"

"I can't really make up my mind. There's a lot to choose from."

"Oh yeah. I'm sure you would find a whole-undiscovered world of oppression and Babydoll underwear."

"Babydoll underwear and cliques aren't all sororities."

"But if it isn't, then any one sorority with sense will be classified as a group of men in polyester skirts."

"That's not all true. If you stopped ripping their flyers off the wall and actually came to a House meeting then you'd find out what sororities are all about."

"We did that, remember Sabrina, and it blew up in our face."

"But we were looking for the bad on sororities and we didn't find much of that." 

"We did but weren't rewarded for it. Then a month later after Marsha and Lucy took our story to the paper and their fame to the their heads, they set up a bathroom and wax staircase in the college specifically for their feet only?"

"That's just two sorority _members_, Roxie. They're barely part of a whole. Have some faith." 

"Have some sense," she thought to herself. It being exactly what she meant to say but replaced it with, "I'm going to go help Miles pick out a suit."

She walked over to the booth where Miles stood and Sabrina went in the other direction to join with Morgan. Miles stood in a navy blue blazer given to him by a future brother.

"So… Miles, how's it going?" She asked, ready to rub it in. He turned to her and grinned. "Pretty good."

Away went her smile. "What?" 

A member interrupted. "Miles here, seems to be perfect material for our fraternity."

"W-does his underwear allow for easy hanging on the bathroom stall?" 

"On the contrary," the uniformed member contradicted. "Mr. Goodman is well rounded, though a little obsessed in some areas, though that can easily be fixed. He's also the son of an AFGU alumni."

"Oh?" 

Miles grinned and threw his arm around her. "Oh!" He confirmed.

"So, uh, what does your fraternity offer?"

"It offers the chance to get the best out of your college experience. There's volunteer work, and we're affiliated with many associations that help us prepare for the business world with NYSE and CSE stockbrokerage. We're also being aided by largely financed White Mountain Industries, NYAD because of our wonderful support of our Christian members that attended their schools and small businesses such as IBM and less significant theater shows like the Vagina Monologues."

"Less…significant theater shows?" 

"Oh- well…yes." 

"Oh, you mean that your society here does not put women on the same scale as men?"

"Well not to sound sexist but 'no', and with good reason. This is a _fraternity_, you know."

Miles could be heard sighing, "Here we go."

"So you mean that this great honorable _fraternity_ of yours would not accept the admissions of a woman?"

"Well no, actually."

"So say if I were to join. You would find some law saying that I couldn't?"

"Well no-"

"So I could join?"

"That's not what I meant," he continued, trying to stay calm.

"But it's what you said," she continued, enjoying the twist of words.

"But it's not what I meant!"

"Then, what did you mean?" She asked concealing a smile as Miles watched looking back and forth as each one spoke. 

"I meant that you- a woman- would not be eligible for a space on a fraternity."

"And it says that in the school charter."

"Those are the rules."

"And it also says that you can't tip over a moose in the lounge, you have to be accompanied by a goat when you go to the school bathroom, and your can't drink lemonade in your dorm on a Sunday afternoon. Don't you think these rules are a little outdated?"

"Not necessarily."

"So you always go to the bathroom with a goat by your side?" 

"Well no- that's just ridiculous!"

"Exactly. Thanks a lot, I'll see you at pledging!" She cut him off and grabbed a brochure from the desk leading Miles back to Sabrina and a rush-less Morgan. 

"So how'd it go? No longer cheap?" Morgan inquired. 

"No Morgan. They work wonders, I'm no longer cheap."

"Great!" She grinned and he cut her off. "Roxie did find a b…hood to join."

"You're joining a sorority like Sabrina over here? Nice to see you people have gained some sense." 

"You joined a sorority?" Roxie asked, almost offended at Sabrina.

"I couldn't help it," she held up a scarf. "They have cashminas!" 

"Poor thing..."

"So which sorority?" Morgan asked excited.

"Oh, it's not a sorority."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm joining a fraternity!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First they pledged and then they were rushing. 


End file.
